


Cut

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Verbal Humiliation, basically Rhys knows his cocks, lots of cock detail, so much cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Based on a twitter post about Rhys being the only person who knows the real details that define Jack and Timothy. And dirty talking.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This is about dicks, dick sizes, dick shapes, and the defining details of dicks.

Jack could be mean.

Correction, Jack _was_ mean. He was a bastard in the boardroom, he didn’t bat an eye when he needed to draw blood or throw a traitours employee to the grinder. Timothy said Jack hadn’t always been like that, that years ago Jack could be _kind_ and _merciful_.

Rhys was sure that was true, but he knew Jack the legend. Jack the bigger than life star of Hyperion. It was why he went to Hyperion in the first place. Jack had always been kind to him. Sweet and dotting, especially when Rhys wanted things, but when it came to the bedroom, Rhys understood that Jack could be mean in other ways including how they could be so _different._

“Poor little man, always exposed, no place to hide,” Jack mocked into Rhys’s ear. He stroked Rhys’s cock in his big hand, teasing the glands with his calloused fingertips and causing Rhys’s hips to buck and tremble at the touch.

The lights were out. It was too late to be considered late night and too early to be considered close to morning. Rhys whimpered into Jack’s neck. He clutched the muscular arm, trying to both hump Jack’s hand and to escape the insistent touches.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Rhys? Too much? Can’t handle a little bit of teasing?” Jack teased.

“Don’t,” Rhys whined, “don’t be _mean_.”

“But you’re so pretty and red, baby. All exposed, all the time, touching those silk shorts I bought you. Someone’s gotta treat your little _cock_ nice.” Jack let the words pop on his tongue. Rhys shied away from them even as blood rushed through him and made him _burn_ in humiliation and heat.

“ _Please_ ,” Rhys begged. His dick throbbed and ached. He was going to be raw from Jack’s teasing before too long.

Jack laughed into his ear and kissed the shell before he curled his hand into a fist and slowly pumped Rhys’s cock. Rhys moaned at the touch, his hips rocking with the movement.

A heavy arm wrapped around Rhys’s waist from behind, momentarily startling him before another pair of lips found his burning ears.

“Hmmm, is he being _mean_ , Rhysie?” A familiar voice rumbled and Rhys shuddered.

“U-Uh huh,” Rhys wanted to turn towards the voice, wanted to taste the words on his lips.

“Poor kitten, he’s just so _cruel_ , isn’t he?” Jack’s voice was hot and sly.

A hand slid up to pinch and tease Rhys’s nipples, sending sparks of electricity through his chest and belly. Swallowing, dizzy, and beyond horny, Rhys let go of the thick wrist and ran his fingers down the strong stomach in front of him, his fingers easily finding the happy trail that led to the heavy and hard dick drooling against his thigh. Rhys whimpered as he trailed his fingers along it, tracing the veins, swallowing at the soft groan that met his touches. He trailed his fingers up, the pads of his finger tracing a faint scar and—

“Timothy,” Rhys whined. The hand around his dick smeared the precum dripping from the tip of his dick along the sensitive top. Rhys shuddered, his mouth falling into a silent moan.

Timothy laughed. Rhys wiggled in Jack's grip.

“Don’t be mean, Tim, that’s my job,” Jack said from behind Rhys.

“But he’s so pretty when he’s flustered,” Timothy moved his lips and kissed Rhys’s cheek, the bridge of his nose pushing against Rhys’.

Rhys turned his head away, gasping. He shifted, rolling away from Tim’s hand and onto his other side. He moved his hand, feeling blindly in the dark for Jack’s hard cock and almost whimpering when he touched the skin covering the glands on Jack’s dick. He rocked his hips as Timothy pressed against his back, rutting against his ass while Tim’s hand returned to his cock, stroking him.

“P-Please, please,” Rhys whispered. Wordlessly he felt Jack and Timothy moving and shifting in the dark and soon found himself with his legs spread wide and held apart while mouths and teeth tasted his skin. He couldn’t tell which was which, the same callouses, the same scars, and battle wounds. All Rhys knew was that when the hot cock dragged against the meat of his ass, teasing his used hole, he knew it was Tim’s, and when the bed shifted beside him and hands curled into his hair, turning him to blindly lick and suck the cock before him, tracing the excess skin with his tongue, he knew it was Jack’s.

And that was all he needed.

End.


End file.
